Stamin-Up
Stamin-Up is a Perk-a-Cola featured in the Zombies game mode. It was introduced along with PhD Flopper on the map Ascension. It returns in Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, Moon, Green Run, Buried and Origins. It has two effects, one which is the standard version of the perk Marathon from multiplayer, which gives the player twice the amount of sprint endurance. The other effect is identical to the perk Lightweight from multiplayer, giving a 7% speed increase. The color for this perk is yellow, and the icon is a man running at a high speed. The perk costs 2000 points. It is most useful when the player will be running around the map as part of their strategy, or if they are in danger and being chased by a massive horde of zombies or have to rush to revive a teammate in time. In Ascension, it is useful to have when attempting to defend more than one Perk-a-Cola machine during a Space Monkey round. In Call of the Dead, it can be beneficial in outpacing George A. Romero. It is a useful perk to have in TranZit when running through the fog, as Denziens have a harder time trying to catch the player, and it is useful when being knocked off the Bus, as one has a better chance of catching up to it. Locations Call Of Duty: Black Ops *'Ascension' - Located past the gates to the left of the upper spawn door. It is in the back of the alleyway past the door leading to the launch pad near the AK-74u and next to a spawn point of the Mystery Box on the left. *'Call of the Dead' - Behind the lighthouse and inside an abandoned house. *'Shangri-La' - Will spawn randomly in one of the rooms underground (changes spawn with PhD Flopper, Double Tap Root Beer and Deadshot Daiquiri). *'Moon' - In the second room of Tunnel 11, to the left of the Semtex. Call Of Duty: Black Ops II *'Green Run' - Inside the bar, right next to the Jet Gun crafting table. **'Town' - Outside the bar, across the road from the Bank and the M14. *'Buried' - At the end of the hedge maze, at the stop of the stairs that lead to the Pack-a-Punch Machine. **'Borough' - To the left side of the church in a corner. *'Origins' - Directly next to Generator 5 in a corner. Apperance The Stamin-Up machine has a wooden finish instead of a paint job. On the front of the machine there is a white and orange striped design with the Stamin-Up shield on it. Under that, there is a yellow plaque with "Stamin-Up" written in orange. Under that, there is a display of different coloured bottles, from left to right, purple, red, yellow, orange and green. Gallery ItsStaminUpTime.jpg|The Stamin-Up machine in Ascension. Wd staminup.png|The Stamin-Up logo. Note how it says Stamin-Up Soda instead of only Stamin-Up. Uncapping SU HD.png|Uncapping the Stamin-Up bottle. Drinking SU HD.png|Drinking the Stamin-Up. Trivia *According to the characters, Stamin-Up has a sour taste. *The perk's name is a play on words stamina and . *The perk takes effect before the player drinks from the bottle, as there is a noticeable boost in walking speed when uncapping. *The five colors in the machine have resemblance to Juggernog, Quick Revive, Speed Cola, Double Tap Root Beer and PhD Flopper. *The shape for the Stamin-Up perk machine has looks similar to the removed Perk-a-Cola Amm-O-Matic. *According to Dempsey, Stamin-Up tastes like "lemon lime with a twist of gasoline". *Takeo seems to know the perks quite well, as he recommends also buying Quick Revive upon purchase when playing on Ascension. *On Green Run, Russman says that Stamin-Up cures his bad hip. *The jingle of Stamin-Up lasts for 1 minute and 15 seconds, The same number for the Element 115 , this is shared with PHD Flopper . *At the top of the machine, above the words Stamin-up is a treyarch logo. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Perk-a-Colas